A couples Summer
by Urnaturalsavior
Summary: The life of Percy's sister. Will have dancing, Kareoke, Pranking, Percabeth, Tratie and some other romances Constuctive critisim is appreciated.
1. Crushes and Dancing

AN: I would suggest reading my other story called Truth or Dare before reading this one. I hope to write a chapter a day and I need a guy character that is age 12. Because I ran out of ideas so review and tell me your ideas. CANNOT BE A CHILD OF POSIDON. You must include eye color, hair color, godly parent, mortal parent, first and last name, and please tell me anything I can do to improve my story. Thanks!

Disclaimer: DO I LOOK LIKE A GUY TO YOU!

"Chiron Chiron Chiron Chiron Chiron" I said in the most annoying voice I could muster.

"Yes child" he said in a rather bored tone.

"I have an idea" I said while pretty much bouncing off the walls.

"Oh-no does this have anything to do with giving Angela as a present to Hades?" said Chiron in a worried tone.

"Maybe" I said my voice close to a whisper.

"Child just because she is dating your best friend it gives you know reason to despise her."

"I don't despise her".

"Then why did you leave her this note"? said Chiron holding up a note that said; Dear Angela, I despise you from Alyssa.

"IM NOT JEALOUS"!

"Did I say you were?"

"No, but I'm not… Well, bye."

"Angela Hey Angela".

"What do you want you hater."said Angela in a rude voice.

"Why am I a hater, I don't hate you."

"Yes you do you wrote a note saying it too."

"Why does everybody keep bringing that up?" I asked myself.

"You also tried to sell me to Hades while I was sleeping".

"So what does that have to do with anything?" I asked before running away and into the Posiedon cabin. I sat on my bed until Percy came in asking for Annabeth.

"Did you check her cabin?" Percy ran out of the room. I walked out and went to the Apollo cabin to find Matthew and Shelby.

"Matthew!" I called.

"Coming" yelled Matthew from inside the cabin. When he walked out I was once again hypnotized by his deep blue eyes. His hair looked extremely soft, and his white shirt brought out his perfectly tan skin. Looking at him made my flaws stand out. That my clothes weren't as cool. My skin wasn't as tan as I wanted. My hair was always a mess. That is why I probably hated his girlfriend Angela so much. She was a flawless child of Aphrodite. Curse her.

"Hello Earth to Alyssa". Said Matthew between laughs.I relized I was staring at him with a dreamy expression, and quickly snapped out of it.

"Oh sorry I was just daydreaming, Chiron wants you to help set up for the dance." please ask me please ask me please ask me ple- wait a minute I don't even like this guy. He is my freaking best friend. And with that we walked out of the Cabin and towards the big house where we saw a huge poster that read: 4th of July dance, bring a partner. When we got there Percy and Annabeth were already setting up decorations. Well Annabeth was setting up decorations while Percy was just kinda staring at her. Some other people that were there were Shelby, Nico, Silena, Skyler, Travis, Connor, Katie, and the she-devil herself, Angela. I hate Angela with her chocolate brown eyes and long brown hair that no matter what she did with it came out perfect every time. I wish Hades had taken me up on my offer. Then she wouldn't have to make me so pissed every time she walked by. Shelby must of noticed me staring at her with disgust, because she came up and said

"Are you jealous of Angela?"

"Why would I be jealous of Angela?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"Because she is dating Matthew." She said mimicking my fake innocent voice.

"I'm not jealous."

"I see the way you look at him, he is my step-brother."

"Well you must be mistaken."

"You should tell him maybe he'll ask you to the dance."

"He already asked Angela."

"So"

"And she said yes."

"Oh"

"Stop it wit the one word replys."

"Okay"

"UGH"I screamed in frustration.

"Quiet" she replied.

"Oh my gods, knock it off already."

"Make me" she said cockily.

"Ha that was 2 words!" I walked to Katie with a satisfied tone.

"Has anyone asked you yet?"

"Yes"

"Who"

"That is none of your buissness, and if you want Matthew to ask you out you have to make him jealous."

"Who said I want him to ask me out?"

"Just do it" she said in an annoyed voice. I walked over to Silena.

"Do you know any guys my age?"

"I know Matthew."

"Not him" I said, my face reddening.

**Okay what do you think, like it hate it? Please review. If you have a guy send me a review about it and I'll put him in. I hope you have lots of constructive criticism cause I want to get better. If you think that It was funny please tell me **

**~~~Urnaturalsavior~~~**


	2. Loathing and Lying

AN: I got a review from username1096 and I decided to use his character so Thanks! Also thank you to Hopee2 and here is your second chapter. Anyways on with the story but first

Disclaimer: sadly no, I don't own Percy Jackson sigh

"Okay I know the perfect guy for you to go to the dance with." Said Katie in an excited voice

"Who" I said

"Louis Scott, I mean he is perfect, he is good looking, he is Matthew's brother, and Matthew hates him, what could go wrong?"

"In a word, a lot."

"That was 2 words."

"So?"

"Oh never mind, let's go meet Louis." She said in a dramatic tone. Turns out Louis and Matthew weren't really all that different aside from Louis having blonde hair and Matthew having Chocolatey brown. They both had blue eyes, but Louis's weren't as deep, just saying. They both had cute sideways grins and tanned skin. That was the physical. Personally they were so different one could've been a child of Aphrodite and the other Ares. Matthew cared for everyone and was a great fighter, while Louis was a self-centered jerk who could barely lift a sword. Matthew didn't care about his apperance and was perfect any way, Louis was constantly messing with his hair and clothes and was hot for it. Matthew is fragile but strong a beautiful combination, while Louis was the exact opposite, strong and didn't care about other people's feelings and fragile when it came to fighting.

"I don't like him" I said to Katie immedeatly after he asked me to the dance and I reluctantly said yes.

"Too bad your going with him anyways."

"You actually think this is going to work?"

"Of course it's going to work."

"How do you know?"

"I asked Silena."

"And if it doesn't?"

"It will it has to!"

"Why him though?"

"Because he is perfect!"

"If he is so perfect than why don't you date him?" Katie blushed.

"Umm…It's s surprise." She said blandly.

"Who is it?"

"I told you it's a surprise."

"UGH!" I yelled. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't want to!" Chiron trotted over to us with an angry expression.

"Girls please stop screaming."

"Fine." I said while I walked away.

Matthew's POV

"Matthew clean your bunk inspection starts soon."

"It doesn't start for three days." I complained

"To bad."

"Matthew!" Yes! Saved by Alyssa!

"Coming." As I walked out My sister gave me an angry frown.

"Hey" I said as I stepped outside. I flashed her my famous smile. She stared at me with a dreamy expression.

"Hello, Earth to Alyssa." I said while laughing.

"Oh sorry, Chiron wants you to help set up for the dance." She was still blushing. We both walked over to the big house silently.

Alyssa's POV

Here I am getting ready to go to the dance with my yucky date.

"Percy have you asked anyone yet?"

"No."

"Annabeth already have a date?"

"Yep"

"I told you to ask her sooner."

"I know, I know"

"Who is she going with?"

"I don't know, some guy from Hermes."

"Well it's your own fault."

"I know."

"So who are you going with?"

"Nobody." He said sadly. Who are you going with?"

"Louis Scott, from Apollo." I said with angry expression.

"What is so bad about him?"

"He only cares about himself, the jerk."

"Oh, than why are you going with him?"

"Silena and Katie made me."

"That explains so much."

"Yeah."

"Well let's get ready." Just as he said it two Ares kids picked me up and carried me to the Aphrodite cabin, then ran away.

"Ah Alyssa, so glad you could make it." Said Silena.

"Why did you get those people to bring me here?"

"Just to help you get ready."

"I can get ready for myself thanks." I said while walking away.

"Get her!" and two more Ares kids got me and licked me in a chair.

"Hey not cool."

"Time for a makeover Alyssa."

"NOOOOOOOO!" About five minutes later Silena called "Finished!" They took me to a mirror, and I didn't recognize the face that stared back. It looked pretty but not me. I would never wear these clothes or look like this. I was wearing a blue dress, and my hair was down and it's normal curly. Then I noticed they forgot to change my shoes, I forgot to mention it to them. Oh well, I'll live. At least There is one part of me that was the same. I walked over to a chair and listened to them talk about the couples at the dance.I wasn't really listening all the way until one of them said "I can't believe Percy didn't ask Annabeth,"

"But Percy did ask Annabeth."

"No he didn't."

"Yes he did."

"How do you know?"

"He told me."

"He didn't really, he walked over to Annabeth and she was talking to another guy and he ran away."

"What?"

"Really I was right there."

"Well we got to go make sure she doesn't have a date, than make sure Percy asks her."

"Okay." All the girls except Silena left. I guess she saw right through my plan.


	3. Breakups and Shoving

AN: sorry now that I'm grounded I can only get on on the weekends. Sorry guys now I'll try to get at least two chapters a week.

Disclaimer: unless I really got this whole biology thing mixed up I am not a guy.

"I know what your thinking Alyssa your never getting away MUAHAHAHAHA"!

"Did you just do an evil laugh?"

"Yes, do you got a problem with that?"

"No it's just the last thing I expected a daughter of Aphrodite to do."

"Oh yeah I know right." Then some random kids came in out of breath.

"Annabeth doesn't have a date."

"Good make Percy ask her NOW!"

"Okay." And with that they ran out.

"I can't believe your holding me captive until the dance."

"I can't believe your wearing those shoes."

"Uh Oh."

"Alyssa give me those shoes and put on those high heels."

"Don't you mean High hells?"

"Fine, your dress is to low anyway nobody will notice." Then some more random people walked in.

"Percy asked Annabeth."

"And."

"She said yes the boy said in a hopeful voice.

"What give the bad news."

"There going as friends."

"Not on my watch, I need two Ares kids to get Annabeth and bring her here PRONTO!"

"Gotcha." And two rather buff kids ran out of the room.

"Someone bring Percy to the boys room and get him dressed there."

"On it" and four guys ran to get Percy.

"Ahh everything is going my way." Silena said in a satisfied tone right before two badly ingured Ares kids came into the room.

"Annabeth?" The boys nodded.

"Send in four more Ares kids." Some of the kids backed up so the four that didn't left reluctantly.

"Silena, Percy is in the boys cabin."

"Good April, Julie, and Maya go and dress Percy."

"Got it" Maya said as they ran to the other cabin.

"Got her" said a rather exasperated Ares child.

"Good set her down right here." She said as two Ares boys set down a scrambling Annabeth.

"Put her in that dress I like that would match her eyes."

"Are you sure bec-"

"NOW!"

"Okay!" Minutes later Annabeth was in a blue dress with makeup and a very angry expression.

"Woah." I said blandly. She didn't look like herself either. She didn't look to happy about it.

"Oh time for the dance!"

"Yay." I said lazily.

"Come on let's go." Said Silena. When we got there a few people were dancing, some people were talking to their friends, but most of the people were sitting and watching the dancers and looking at their dates.

"This is pathetic." I walked over to Katie who was talking to Shelby.

"So who asked you anyways?"

She blushed "Travis Stoll"

"From Hermes?"

"Yes."

"Hahaha are you serious I thought you hated him!"

"Well you thought wrong."

"Apperently I did."

"Who asked you Shelby?"

"Nobody ."

"Poor Shelby doesn't have a date." I said while making a fake pouty face.

"At least Im not going with that self centered jerk your going with."

"Where is Louis any ways?"

"Who cares?".

"I care how are you supposed to make Matthew jealous without your date.?"

"Oh, keep your armor on we'll find him."

"I hope so or this will all be a waste."

"What will all be a waste?" Louis said walking up to us.

"Nothing."

"Good, Alyssa listen I know I said I'd take you to the dance, but I found someone better looking, Sorry." He said while walking away with Maya.

"Nice" Katie said angrily. "Now what are we gonna do?"

"Why don't you go dance with your boyfriend and we'll figure it out."

"Okay." She walked away towards Travis.

"Well, at least one of us is with who we want to be with."

"Yeah that's true." We all agreed.

"Who's idea was it for this dance anyways?" I asked curious.

"Mine." Silena said in a small voice. We all stared at her angrily.

"What, I thought it would be a good way to get Percy and Annabeth together." Just then we all remembered the real reason we were even here.

"Somebody go see how Percy and Annabeth are doing!" I ran over then peeked behind a corner to see them just talking. I reported this to Silena.

"!#$" said Silena really loudly. Everyone stared for a minute then went back to their own buissnesses. "Sorry." She walked over to Percy and Annabeth and pushed Annabeth into Percy's arms. A slow song started to play, and they started to dance together.

"Yes!" Silena yelled-whispered. She looked around to make sure nobody was staring at her and continued celebrating.

"Uh, hello . Let's focus on the next problem. Their a mile apart." I said while pointing at them dancing .

"No problem." She said right before pushing Annabeth again.

**Okay Review and tell me what you thought. Tell me if I need to improve or if you hate it or something. I want to know. Oh if you send me more characters I might put them in.**

**Alyssa: Is Matthew going to break up with Angela?**

**Me: Why should I tell you?**

**Alyssa: because if you don't I'll drowned you with my poisiedony powers.**

**Me: you can't do that unless I type that in,**

**Alyssa: You don't have any control over me!**

**Me: Yes I do watch Alyssa punches herself in the mouth continouasly.**

**Alyssa: Ooof- Ow JEEZ**

**Me: Ha this is fun!**

**Alyssa: Please Ah Make Ooof Me Ow STOP!**

**Me :Fine Alyssa stops punching herself**

**Alyssa: Thank you, REVIEW!**


	4. Fainting and Watching

AN:OH MY GODS! I got glasses! I look like a nerd but the doctor lady says I have to wear them to school =( Oh well… On with the story

Disclaimer:… Seriously?...

As Silena pushed Annabeth she fell into Percy. Clarisse laughed at that and proceeded to push Percy into Annabeth. Now everbody was laughing. Travis pushed both thier heads towards each other. Too bad instead of kissing they bonked foreheads.

"OW" they both said simultaneously.

"That hurt Travis!" Percy yelled. Chiron came and gave them both ambrosia.

"Sorry children but the following children are banned from dancing so this party wont be turned into a wrestling match ; Clarisse Travis and Silena". Katie groaned.

Up on Olympus-

Aphrodite groaned. "ARES AND HERMES!"

"What?" Hermes groaned while texting on his cell phone.

"Your kids ruin everything!"

"I don't think they did anything wrong"

"YES THEY DID!. Just look what they did to Mission Percabeth!"

"What the Titan is Percabeth!"

"It's a mix of Percy Jacksons and Annabeth Chases first names Duh."

"Okay what is Mission Percabeth?"

It's the mission to make Percy and Annabeth so jealous that they admit their feelings for each other. We even made a club called Team Percabeth! Look at our club T shirts!". She held up pink T-shirts with Percy and Annabeth's heads in a half geen half grey heart. "Do you want one !"

Hermes sighed. "Why…Would a god want a pink shirt with two random demigod's faces on them ? "

"Ares and Zeus are wearing them."

Ares, Zeus, and Hades walked in with the T-shirts on.

"OMT. Percy and Annabeth are so cute together!" Hades squealed.

"I know right!". Zeus said with an uncharacteristic giggle.

Ares was now squeaking uncontrollably. "And their first kiss in Mount St. Helens. So Romantic!"

All three gods were now jumping around and dancing excitedly.

Hermes was disgusted. "Guys, how could you. I mean, pink T-shirts? Uncharacteristic giggling? What happened?"

They all gasped. "Hermes." Zeus started. "You must join us and all the other Percabeth shippers of the world. It is, and always has been. Your destiny."

"Who says?"

"I say"

"Fine."

All four Percabeth shipping gods squealed.

"YAY!" Aphrodite screamed. "I'll go make another T-shirt!" She ran out hurridly.

Ares, Zeus, and Hades grabbed Hermes and took him to a room.

20 Minutes Later-

"OMT! I see why you were so excited!" Hermes yelled. In his newly made Team Percabeth shirt.

Back at Camp Half-Blood-

"Now back to where we were before the author rudely interrupted us." Said Katie angrily.

They all cleared their throats. "Okay on three, One. Two. Three. Go."

Katie groaned. "Well what do I do now?"

"I'll go with you guys I'm bored out of my mind anyway." I said walking out.

Silena screamed "NO! We need you to help us with." She looked around then whispered "Mission Percabeth."

"Ugh… Fine." I said reluctantly.

"By the way." I noted . "You're a TERRIBLE whisperer."

Everyone was staring at us.

"Don't you guys have LIVES to get back to!"

They all shrugged and went back to dancing.

"I swear. Nothing can happen in this camp without everybody knowing." Silena complained.

"Maybe it's because you're a HORRIBLE whisperer." I said while smirking.

"Or maybe it's because you sell peoples secrets to get money/" she said rather rudely.

"Well, that too." I agreed. But I only sold her secret about making out with Beckendorf in his cabin for three hours because the guy offered me 50 DRACHMAS! I mean, who wouldn't spill? Anyways Percy and Annabeth never did anything interesting the ENTIRE night. After about thirty minutes Shelby passed out from exhaustion. We all stared at her. "Okay I'm bored." So I dragged my unconscious friend to her cabin layed her down on her bunk, and walked into my sweet smelling cabin and conked out on my bed.

Back up on Olympus, Again-

"Wow. THESE SHIRTS ARE COOL!" squealed the newest member of the club.

"I told you Apollo."

"WAIT guys, Idea. Ding ding ding." Aphrodite exclaimed. "What do you think about making more shirts…Wait for it…IN THE COLOR PURPLE!"

"Let's do it."

"Oh yeah"

"I love purple!"

"How about Light Blue too?"

"OH OH OH and how about GREEN!"

"Ugh green is sooo not your color."

Everyone stared at Hades.

"What? It's not."

"Oh your so right, he's more of a red kind of guy."

"Oh really because I saw him as more of a yellow."

"Yeah, maybe but bring out his eyes as much."

And they went off in a girly, boring, outfit making and planning fest.

**So what do you guys think? Should I continue or rip it into a million pieces and flush it down the toilet.? By the way… What is you guy's favorite part of school? Mine is the end. But my mom says it's not a part of school. My dad says it is though so I'm gonna stay on his side. REVIEW!**


End file.
